Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal
Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal is the Philippine franchise of Deal or No Deal, initially hosted by Kris Aquino, then by Luis Manzano. It premiered on June 5, 2006 on ABS-CBN. The smallest prize has always been ₱1 (about 2¢ (US), €0.02, 2p, and ¥3), but the grand prize has always varied, from ₱2,000,000 (about US$45,000, €41,000, £30,000, and ¥5,350,000), to ₱4,000,000 (about US$90,000, €83,000, £60,000, and ¥10,700,000) for a short period, to ₱3,000,000 for the second season, and back to ₱2,000,000 for the third season. During the fifth season, the top prize was reduced to ₱1,000,000 because the cases were reduced to 20. The game show's tagline is "Ang Kapalaran mo, Desisyon Mo" which in turn translates in English as "Your Fate, is Your Decision." At the time of its premiere, this was the first weekday primetime game show in the Philippines since the so-called primetime game show craze died down in late 2002, with Pilipinas, Game KNB?, the last remaining show among the weekday primetime game shows, reformatted into a daytime one after a relatively brief hiatus (although it had a primetime spinoff called Pasko Na, Game KNB? for three weeks on December 2005 to January 2006). The first season of the show was supposed to run until August 25, 2006, to give way to another Endemol-produced program Pinoy Dream Academy, but its run was expanded twice, first until September 8 in the same year, and again indefinitely, because of its extreme popularity. The season finale for the first season was aired on February 23, 2007 to give way to the second season of Pinoy Big Brother. The second season premiered June 11, 2007; it was supposed to end in October of the same year. However, on the September 20, 2007 episode, the host announced that the viewers could still continuously watch the game show. On the same episode, it was announced that the game show would be moved on an earlier timeslot. On September 24, 2007, Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal became pre-programming for TV Patrol World. The show finished its second season on January 11, 2008 to give way to the second Philippine version of Wheel of Fortune, which Aquino also hosted. The third season of the show began on July 28, 2008. This is also the first one aired on TFC's North American feed. It ended on March 27, 2009 to give way to another game show hosted by Aquino, Pinoy Bingo Night (the Philippine version of National Bingo Night). The show was supposed to return on the fourth quarter of 2011 as announced on the last episode of Philippine version of The Price of Right, but the return was eventually pushed back to February 25, 2012, to be discussed below. In Kris TV's January 17, 2012 episode, Kris Aquino accidentally told the viewing public of the show that Luis Manzano would be the host of the show once it would air in 2012. Kris Aquino further elaborated that she could not host the show as she was having upcoming commitments for her upcoming drama series, Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw, with Anne Curtis. After an almost two-year hiatus, the show returned with its fourth season on February 25, 2012. This time, it would run only on Saturdays instead of weekdays. Among the changes in the new season are a new banker and a reduced number of models (now numbering 24 than the original 26). The final episode of the fourth season aired on September 28, 2013. The fifth season of the show premiered on February 9, 2015 after numerous teasers hinted that the show will return this year. This has been confirmed by Manzano, on his official Twitter account, for which he would return as host for the show's fifth season. Among the changes in the new season is that the briefcases have been reduced to 20 and instead of models holding the cases, it would be held by celebrities, dubbed as the "20 Lucky Stars". One celebrity would actually play the game as an actual contestant. This format of contestants as quasi-models had been used previously in several "box" versions of the franchise as well as the US syndicated version. Gameplay The Philippine version is very similar to the U.S. version of Deal or No Deal (including the logo), except for the sounds and musical scoring which were adapted from the Dutch version. Before the game proper begins, the independent adjudicator randomly places the possible amount of prize in the briefcases, which are distributed to 26 identically dressed models called the 26K who reveal the contents during the game. No one, including the host, knows what amounts are in the cases. Each contestant receives a new, randomly assigned set of cases. The prizes range in amounts from PHP1 to PHP2,000,000. See listing below. After picking a case, the contestant then selects six of the remaining 25 cases, revealed one at a time. This is followed by a "phone call" by "The Banker", a mysterious figure whose face is not shown (at times a silhouette can be seen). He purportedly sits in a skybox (situated between the two audience sections) and makes an offer, via telephone to the host (his voice is never heard) to buy the contestant's case based on the mean of the cash amounts still in play, and also based on the player's psychology. This amount is usually lower than the mean. In more recent episodes, the banker "punishes" a player of opening a large amount by offering a very small amount, despite the number of larger amounts still left in play. The player is then asked by Kris the title question: "Deal or No Deal?" Should the contestant refuse the offer (by stating "No Deal!"), they must choose five of the remaining cases to eliminate from consideration. The Banker makes another offer, and the game continues as before. The Banker's offer may be higher or lower than the previous offer (if a top prize is eliminated, generally the offer decreases; conversely, if lower amounts are eliminated the offer increases significantly). The contestant is shown a button to press in case the contestant takes the banker's offer. The player can just push the button to take the offer, even without saying "Deal." On the other hand, the contestant can simply close the button's cover to imply "No Deal" without actually saying the phrase. Subsequent rounds have the contestant withdrawing five, four, three, then two cases from play, with Banker's offer appearing in between rounds; should the contestant continue to decline The Banker's offer after the two cases were picked, he/she then eliminates one case at a time (with an intervening offer from The Banker) until two cases are left. If the player rejects the final offer, they receive whatever cash amount is contained inside the case that they originally chose. Each contestant has several supporters (usually three or four), who sit in a special section just off stage during his/her game. As the field of briefcases dwindles, one or more of the supporters are asked to consult with the contestant and help him/her make a decision. These exchanges have become emotional, particularly when very high and very small amounts remained and The Banker offers a large cash buyout. The contestant's supporters are typically revealed after the second Bank deal and before the third round; although if a contestant is doing well, the host will let the game run its course for some time, often consulting the supporters when the tide begins to turn. If in case the contestant decides to accept the offer of the Banker at the end of any round, the host will let him go on ("No Deal" instead of "Deal" assumed at that point) until the end (at the end of every subsequent round, the amount offered by the Banker is revealed to him and "No Deal" is assumed) to determine if he made the correct decision. In the fourth season (2012), due to the reduced number of briefcases from 26 to 24, the number of briefcases opened in each round is also modified, starting from five in the first round, three in each of the next three rounds, two in each the next three rounds, and one in each the final two rounds. Gameplay otherwise remains the same, with the exception of a routine option to swap briefcases in the end. The offer to swap briefcases was only given one time during Aquino's tenure. In the fifth season (2015), once again due to the reduced number of briefcases from 24 to 20, for the very first time in this season and for this franchise, celebrities were the ones to hold the briefcases and a roulette is used to determine who among the 20 Lucky Stars would be the player of the day. Everyone would have a chance to play, since their tenureship as briefcase holders last for a month, and they would be replaced by a new batch of celebrities every month. The number of briefcases opened in each round is brought back to the usual format used in Season 1 to 4, but instead of six cases to open first, five were first opened, then four, three, two until one case is opened in succeeding rounds. However, the special section for the player's supporters has been removed, since the celebrity player of the day is also part of the 20 Lucky Stars, so after each star's situated briefcase is opened, they would sit in the audience space provided with a special platform row and would help the player in case if he/she has a difficult time during case selection at gameplay. Generally, the celebrity's designated briefcase as a Lucky Star would be their briefcase for play once chosen. However, the celebrity contestant has the option of swapping for a different briefcase, in which case the original holder of the new briefcase in play would then hold the swapped briefcase for the duration of play, then regain their designated briefcase afterwards. Contestants, who joined through text messaging, are selected and screened with a series of interviews and tests, including a psychological one, before they appear on the show. Case Values The currency of the amounts on the money board, on the briefcases, and offered by the Banker to the contestants is in Philippine pesos (PHP). Throughout the show, the peso sign is never used in all of the amounts on the money board, on the briefcases, and offers by the Banker to the contestants. It is because of the limited font and/or character support for the actual peso sign (a P with one or two horizontal parallel bars on the vertically middle part of its ascendant). On January 1, 2007, the PHP2,500 and PHP5,000 case values were replaced by the PHP75,000 and the PHP4,000,000 case values (the latter being the highest amount). On its second season, PHP2,500 and PHP5,000 came back in the board and new amounts like PHP250 and PHP250,000 appeared replacing the amounts, PHP750, PHP200,000, PHP300,000 and PHP400,000 of the first season together with the top amount of the season which is the PHP3,000,000. The briefcase amounts reverted to the original ones for the third season. But later in the third season, the five highest values were replaced with P1,000,000 each, similar to the Million Dollar Missions of the American version. On January 5, 2009, the case values for the P4M Edition were brought back into play at par with the new year. For the fourth season, the PHP150 and PHP2,500 case values were removed. In replacement, this season introduced a special prize hidden in one of the briefcases. If a contestant opens this briefcase during the game, he/she will win this guaranteed special prize in favor of normally opening its case value afterwards. The Christmas Edition returned on December 1, 2012 with the PHP400 and P750 cases replaced with two more PHP300,000 into play. From February 23, 2013 to March 23, 2013, the PHP750 case was replaced with one more PHP1,000,000 for celebrating the first anniversary of the season. For the fifth season, the PHP75, PHP750, PHP25,000, and the PHP2,000,000 were removed. Only the PHP1,000,000 was maintained, since this has been a common win for those who have been millionaires of the show. This board is also significant since this is the one with least total amount, over the past four seasons. 1st & 3rd Seasons 2nd Season 4th Season 5th Season 4M Edition (1st & 3rd Seasons) 3rd Season Christmas Edition 4th Season Christmas Edition 4th Season 1st Anniversary Edition The sums of the briefcase values are: * Seasons 1 and 3: PHP4,596,066 * Season 2: PHP7,020,566 * Season 4: PHP4,593,416 * Season 5: PHP2,567,591 * 4M Edition: PHP8,663,566 * Season 3 Christmas Edition: PHP5,396,066 * Season 4 Christmas Edition: PHP5,192,266 * Season 4 1st Anniversary Edition: PHP5,592,666 Changes Second season Aside from the revamp of the money board in the second season, set designs were changed. * The podium where the button was found has been modified. The button itself now resembles a siren (except it itself does not make a sound until pressed). It looked like a sink and also lights up whenever the phone rings. * The landscape behind the 26K had been changed from a night cityscape to a sunset scene with columns. The staircase where the 26K stand also had columns and two more flights of stairs. Because of this, the models could appear from behind and at the side of the staircase. * The entrance of the 26K whenever Kris asked them to bring down the cases changed. The 26K theme was modified and became longer. There was also choreography included aside from the typical modeling entrance of the girls. The audience also clapped along with the entrance of the girls. * There was a bridge connecting from the Banker's skybox. It bore the show's logo. The bridge still exists in the succeeding seasons. * The money board now had an illuminated frame. * The telephone resembled the one used in the US version, only she placed the phone buttons-down. It had a pyramid-shaped base and a disc below the base which lights up like the podium. * The vault door was nowhere to be found. Instead, Kris comes out from a room at the back of the set. * The section for the player's companions was a metal bench. * The staircase was much higher than it used to be. * The theme color of the set was red (in contrast to black/gray in the first season). * As the show ended, ten girls entered from the back of the staircase and wave at the audience in silhouette. Third season While the money board reverted to the first-season values, there were also many changes applied for the third season: * The steps on which the 26K stand became larger with the background changed to a futuristic night skyline and simple boards replacing the pillars. * The music accompanying the 26K's entrance has also been altered to a more electronic sound. Meanwhile, a brass band, dubbed "Ang Parokya ni Banker" (Banker's Parish) (derived from the name of the band Parokya ni Edgar) has been added to provide additional music, especially whenever a seven-digit amount is revealed. Along with the band are majorettes, who mock the contestant by saying "Ubos na" ("All gone") when both seven-digit figures have been revealed. * The stage itself is also considerably smaller and more circular. * The podium where the contestant stands is considerably smaller, even resembling a moped's front end. The Deal button and the telephone used in the second season are still being used. * The section for the player's companions is a circular couch. Furthermore, there is a retractable bridge under the area which connects it with the main stage. The bridge appears whenever the companions enter the studio through a pair of sliding doors behind the couch after being called in by the host (in previous seasons, the contestant's companions are already seated by the time they are introduced). * The main theme color of the set has been reverted to black/gray, but the gold rectangles for the briefcase values, the Banker's offer, and even the show's logo are now made with a shiny background. * While the small monitor behind the contestant (and under the Banker's window) is retained, a third display monitor has been added beside the Banker's skybox. Its function is the same as the aforementioned smaller monitor: show the Banker's current offer. Sometimes, during the beginning of the show and in between offers, random images appear in the said third monitor. * A camera is placed behind the Banker, bounded by acrylic glass. * The contestant now enters from a single set of doors from the back of the studio; Kris entered from the same doors during the first few episodes of the third season, but later resorted to appear on stage from the start. This set of doors is different from the one behind the companions' area mentioned earlier. Fourth season * The main theme color for the whole studio is dark midnight blue. This makes a new dramatic feel that contrast to previous seasons which had a lighter tone. The audience is more camouflaged behind the dark colors. * The steps of the 24K are sleeker and wider. * The stage is noticeably less circular, similar to the stage used in season two. * The landscape behind the 24K is now a simple layer of strings not like the past seasons. * The flights of the staircase for the 24K have a light of blue color. * The briefcases are now in black color and the numbers are in white. * The host will call on the contestant with his/her companions then the host will call on the 24K. In past seasons, the 26K would be called first before the contestant. * The telephone resembles a back-to-basics rotary dial red telephone similarly used in other franchised countries, particularly the British edition, although it is cordless like the previous telephones used in the show. The style is to take into account that the new Banker is the hat-wearing "father" of previous Banker, informally called "Banker Sr." * The Eurostile font previously used in the briefcase values and the displayed values on the screens are replaced by Impact and Verdana. Eurostile is still used in the show's television advertisements however. Fifth season * The total briefcase is now 20, instead of 24. * The 26K/24K Girls in the past seasons are no longer part of the new season. * A roulette is used in this season, called Gulong ng Tala ("Wheel of Stars," from the name "Lucky Stars") determining who will play among the 20 Lucky Stars, a first on the show. * The telephone was resembled back to the original one, applied in the US show, although its base is symmetrical to the phone itself. * The font of the displayed values has been changed. * 20 Lucky Stars (Celebrities) are now holding the briefcases. * The player of the day will come from the 20 Lucky Stars. * The top prize for this season is PHP1,000,000 instead of PHP2,000,000. * The banker is female instead of male. * The season is like the Deal or no Deal US Syndicate except the cases are 20. * The price was won by half. 1 for the contestant and 1 to the chosen charity of the contestant Winners of at least Php 1,000,000 Pisonaryo Club Contestants join the Pisonary o Club when they win the lowest prize, which is P1. Pisonaryo is the title given to those players who won the lowest prize. The word Pisonaryo ''came from ''Piso (P1) and Milyonaryo (someone who has/won a million Peso). Season 1 Season 2 Season 4 Season 5 Lucky Stars The "lucky stars" is the name given to the case models of the Season 5. "Lucky player" is the case model that will play for the day. Batch 1 Names in bold are winners of PHP1,000,000. Text Promos Kapamilya, Katext On July 10, 2006, a text-messaging game was introduced as a new segment of the show for the viewers to participate and win cash prizes. In Katext, Deal or No Deal, there are 10 special briefcases with amounts starting from PHP5,000 to P50,000, one of which is randomly selected for play. After a briefcase is chosen, 2 briefcases are randomly opened, after which the Banker makes an offer to buy the suitcase in play. Viewers can text whether they want to "Deal", signifying that they accept the banker's offer, or "No Deal", meaning they will accept whatever amount is in the suitcase. In the next episode, the suitcase is opened to reveal the amount it contains. If the amount in the suitcase is lower than the offer, one winner will be selected from those who texted "Deal", with the Banker's offer as the prize. If the amount in the suitcase is higher than the offer, one winner will be selected from those who texted "No Deal" to take home the amount in the suitcase. The winner is chosen each day from those who texted via electronic raffle. The amounts are: On November 13, 2006, a segment was made that was named: Kapamilya, Katext, Deal or No Deal. The range of the amounts inside the case still increased by PHP5,000 starting from PHP10,000, but the highest amount inside the case is PHP100,000. Same procedures still apply, but have been modified. On Monday, one briefcase and another has been chosen. The next day after the chosen briefcase has been opened, another briefcase is chosen, and the banker's offer is based on the briefcases already opened the previous day. This new process continues throughout the week.The amounts are: Ka-Text, Deal or No Deal Along with the show's return, a new promo was launched, named after the first text promo Ka-text, Deal or No Deal, wherein home viewers can win half of either what the contestant has won or the contents of the chosen briefcase (i.e. ranging from 50¢ to PHP1,500,000). Viewers can text the contestant's possible final response of "Deal" or "No Deal." Texting stops after the contestant has made his/her final decision. The next day, a winner is chosen from those who texted; if the contestant's final decision is "No Deal," only those who text the same response would win. On the other hand, when the contestant says "Deal," all who texted will be considered, regardless of response; what the winner would receive depends on the response. In the show's third season, the rules were modified. Viewer could text "Deal" if the accepted offer was larger than the contents of the chosen briefcase or "No Deal" if the briefcase contents is larger than the accepted offer or the Banker's final offer if the contestant decides to say "No Deal" all the way. The correct response would depend on the outcome of the game; only those who text the correct response are eligible for prizes: P20,000 for the daily winners or P200,000 for the monthly winner. The promo was relaunched later with the same daily prizes, but this time, a Nissan Navara was up for grabs as the grand prize. Unnamed text promo In a third promotion, this time using the show's title, viewers were invited to guess which briefcase contained P3,000,000. Those who correctly guessed the said briefcase would win PHP25,000 plus a "nochebuena" package. Tulong Sa Barangay Prior to the start of the 4 Million Edition, a commercial of the show was released where barangay captains were invited to join and play as studio contestants. The aim of Tulong sa Barangay is to provide help for the needs and developments of different barangays in the Philippines by allowing the barangay captains to play as studio contestants and whatever the barangay captain will get, it will be donated to the barangay funds. A different set of text messaging instructions are given for interested barangay captains. The first episode involving barangay captains began on February 6, 2007. Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal sa Cebu On November 30 to December 1, 2007, the show finally made its first out-studio episodes at the parking lot of SM City Cebu. The stage made for the show was noticeably larger, having a larger stage and two large staircases where the models stood. The Banker would stand at the screen behind the staircases obscured by a red clouded background. He only appeared in front of his "helicopter" whenever he made his offer. The episodes were shown from December 3 to 7 of the same year. One of the contestants happened to be the mayor of Toledo City, Cebu, who played as a regular contestant. Statistics * Largest amount won: PHP2,000,000 (December 29, 2006; August 6, 2007; September 5, 2007; and February 2, 2009) * Highest potential offer: PHP2,250,000 (August 6, 2007) * Highest banker's offer accepted: PHP1,600,000 (February 16, 2009) Deal or No Deal USA visits the Philippines The U.S. version of Deal or No Deal visited the Philippines from April 22 to 25, 2008, to tape a special episode as part of the show's ongoing World Tour. In this special edition, all elements of the Filipino version were used, except that the game was played by American rules, using American money and contestants. Kris Aquino joined US host Howie Mandel as co-host. This special episode, the "first stop" of the US series' World Tour, aired on the American NBC network on May 5, 2008. Although the Estonian stop was the first stop to be taped, the Philippine one was the first to air and the last to be taped because Endemol USA "loved the episode so much," according to ABS-CBN business unit head Alou Almaden. ABS-CBN aired this special episode on June 22, 2008. ABS-CBN's PR campaign for that event also earned the show a Philippine Quill Award of Merit in the same year. Category:Variations